


Hello

by KuroBakura



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has been doing interviews like crazy for a month so he decided to do a video chat with his boyfriend of about two months, Adam Lambert to make himself feel a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mashup celebrity slash pairing. I may not do more video chat fanfics so that's why this one is short.

A dam was sitting at his computer, waiting for a Skype webcam call from his boyfriend, Tom. Tom has been doing some interviews for an upcoming film he is in for the past two weeks. They have been dating for about a month and a week. I mean, they do call each other but haven't seen others' faces since Tom has been traveling for interviews. Adam looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. He was waiting for Tom to get on Skype.

“I'm so nervous and excited at the same time. I know he doesn't have to do this but said it wanted to...I rather him relax or sleep if he needs it. Even 10 minutes would be amazing. I love him, no matter what.” Adam was cut off from his thought when suddenly his computer made a sound for when some one signs in to Skype. He looked at the screen and squealed with delight. Tom was finally on Skype! He was very happy right now to see that. A message popped up from Tom.

 

_ **-Text Chat-** _

_**Shakespeare &Pudding: Adam? Are you on now?** _

GlammRockerr82: Yes, dear.

_**Shakespeare &Pudding: Yay! I'm glad.** _

GlammRockerr82: ..So...do you want me to start the webcam chat or do you want me to?

_**Shakespeare &Pudding: I can do that. Just wanted to make sure you were ready. ** _

GlammRockerr82: Oh okay. I am ready when ever you are, Hun.

_**Shakespeare &Pudding: Okay then. Give me a minute, please.** _

GlammRockerr82: Ok.  


 

Adam got comfy in front of the computer, waiting for Tom to start the call. Within a minute, the “accept call” ring/message box popped up from Tom. Adam was nervous but he knew to just be himself in front of Tom. Whether it's on a webcam or not.

“Here it goes.” Adam thought to himself, looking at the screen. Adam took a breath and clicked on the box to accept Tom's call. Tom's face appeared on the screen. He was smiling and wearing a black v-neck collar tee and a pair of gray sweatpants. Along the legs of the pants, they had the words “fabulous” and “fierce” going down the sides of each leg.

“Hello, darling.” Tom suddenly said, waving.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Adam said, with cheeriness in his voice and waving back at Tom. Adam

noticed the sweatpants Tom was wearing and started to giggle.

“Why are you giggling?” Tom asked. Though, Tom was smiling because he loves Adam's giggles.

“Your sweatpants, Tom....they say fabulous and fierce on them.” Adam told him.

“Yeah?” Tom asked.

“They said fabulous and fierce on them....that's adorable. Though, I never imagined you wearing something like that. Not that there's anything wrong.” Adam replied.

“I understand. I usually do not wear stuff like this, that's true. Actually, they made me think of you. That's why I actually bought them.” Tom explained, smiling. Adam blushed and felt happy inside.

“Awe! You're so sweet. I love you.” Adam said.

“Thanks, darling. I love you, too.” Tom said.

“I hope didn't offend you in any way.” Adam asked.

“You didn't. I do understand why you reacted that way.” Tom answered. When Tom finished talking, Adam made a random goofy face. In return, Tom made a goofy face as well. They both started laughing uncontrollably for about 45 seconds. When they stopped Tom looked at Adam, feeling happy.

“I just realized something. Every time we talk, we have at least one big moment where we suddenly act like total goofballs for no reason at all.” Tom said.

“And I regret nothing.” Adam replied, making a cute grin.

“Neither do I, sweetheart.” Tom said and grinned back. They got more comfortable and smiled.

“How has your week been?” Adam asked.

“Pretty good. Though, I wish I could be with you but as for the most part, I'm fine. You?” Tom said.

Same.” Adam said. Both of them smiled. Tom and Adam love to each other so much. Just even seeing one of them smile makes the other one smile without even thinking.

“Anything interesting?” Tom asked.

“Eh. Nothing much. Just enjoying my time off. I found out that my neighbors are having a baby. They told me earlier today.” Adam told him.

“Awe! That's amazing news.” Tom said.

“I told them the same thing.” Adam said. Then all of sudden...Adam's face got serious.

“Adam...you okay?” Tom asked, suddenly worried.

“I have been thinking. Not at this point in my life but sometime within the next 5-7 years and when I can settle down, I want adopt a child. I know it's a huge responsibility but I always have wanted a child. …I just hope I can try to be a good parent.” Adam told Tom.

“Adam?” Tom asked.

“Yes?” Adam replied.

“I think that's wonderful. I know you will be an amazing father. ...I can imagine you doing this and that child would be happy and very well taken care of.” Tom told him.

“Thanks, honey.” Adam said.

“You're welcome.” Tom replied.

“Do you want a child in the near future?” Adam asked.

“Yes. Just like you said, when I am able to settle down, I will.” Tom replied back again.

“Awesome. Sounds like a plan.” Adam said.

“Sure does.” Tom answered back in agreement.

Tom and Adam then talked about upcoming events, certain dates and stories about their past.

“What was about the banana that you were like, “I need this now?!”” Tom asked, laughing.

“I actually have no idea. Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing.” Adam explained, laughing as well.

“Oh gosh, Adam. I swear that sometimes that we both act like little children ourselves.” Tom said.

“True but hey, we only live once. Why not live our lives to the fullest and be ourselves?” Adam said.

“I agree with you. 100%.” Tom said. Suddenly, Tom looked at his watch and about 3 hours past since they started and Tom needed to go to sleep because he had another interview around noon.

“Tom? What's wrong.” Adam asked. Tom frowned.

“I got to go but I do not want to. I'm having such a delightful time.” Tom told him. Adam made a sad face.

“Me too but work is work. Plus, I think need to get ready for bed, too.” Adam said.

“I understand and agree. Today is Monday. I have two big interviews and I plan to get some rest on Thursday...I'll call you Friday. Is that okay?” Tom asked.

“Of course! That's fine. I rather you get rest so you do not stress yourself out or get sick.” Adam said.

“Thanks, darling.” Tom said.

“No problem.” Adam said.

“Goodnight, Adam.” Tom told him.

“Night, babe.” Adam replied. They kissed through their webcams and then got off. Suddenly, Adam realized...he forgot to tell something. He saw he got message right after they hung up from Tom. He clicked on it. It read:

_**Shakespeare &Pudding: I forgot to tell you something before we got off. ** _

_**I love you, sweetheart. Have a good night!** _

Adam smiled and whispered, “I love you, too”. He signed out and turned off his computer. He got up from the chair and went to his room to get ready for bed.

 

**-Tom's Location at the moment-**

 

Tom laid in bed and thought about his conversation he with Tom a bit ago.

“I'm so glad I got to talk to him and actually see his adorable face. ...I feel so lucky to be this man's lover. I hope I make him happy as he makes me.” Tom thought. He looked his alarm clock and yawned. He turn to his side, got comfortable and closed his eyes.

“Night..my love.” Tom said as he breathed before falling asleep. Both Adam and Tom slept that night, with happiness and love in their heart.

 

_ **The End** _

 


End file.
